pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Galactic
Vs. Galactic is the twenty second episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 12/1/2017. Story Crystal excitedly roams around the Celestic Town Museum, with Ian, Piplup, Conway and Dawn lagging behind. Dawn: (Groans) Another museum?! I shall admit it was mildly interesting the first time, before we were attacked by that Team Galactic. But doing it again? Conway: The exhibits featured here are different than the Eterna City museum, with different focuses and priorities. Dawn: Maybe, but… Ian: You like contests. I like gym battles, and Crystal likes museums. You have to be willing to do things other people like sometimes. Dawn: Bah! That coming from you. Voice: I thought I heard some familiar voices! The group turns, as Cynthia approaches them from behind. Ian: Cynthia. Cynthia: How have you guys been? Enjoying the exhibits of ancient Sinnoh? Conway: Yes, we have. Though the one who’s enjoying it the most has gone ahead of us. Dawn: I am surprised to see you, champion of the Sinnoh region, spending time here. Cynthia: (Giggles) Well, I love everything about Sinnoh mythology. Besides, my grandmother is the curator of the museum here! Conway: Well, no wonder you are interested in mythology. Cynthia: In fact, my grandmother had called me because of a recent discovery that she made at the Celestic Ruins, which the museum was built over so they could excavate it. Would you guys be interested in seeing it? Dawn: Oh, we would be honored! Ian: I’ll grab Crystal. The group with Crystal follows Cynthia to a cave like area, where Professor Carolina, shorter than everyone, is talking to a tall man with spiky blue hair and what looks like bags under his eyes. Carolina: Ah Cynthia! Friends there? I hope they’re strong. Cynthia: They are. This is Ian, recent conqueror of the Battle Frontier. Everyone looks at Ian in awe and surprise. Conway: You beat the Battle Frontier? Crystal: He did! It was a hard fight for him, too. Conway: It never seizes to amaze me on how little you brag about yourself, Ian. Ian ignores him, walking towards a mural on the wall. The man with blue hair watches him in fascination. Ian makes it to the mural, it being images of the Lake Spirits. Ian: What Pokémon are these? Carolina: Those are the legendary Lake Spirits. There are three major lakes in the Sinnoh region, with one rumored to live in them. They are said to protect the region from calamity. But there are very limited sightings of them that most people don’t believe them to be… Ian: (Pointing) I’ve seen that one. Everyone gasps, as Ian points at the spirit in blue. The man with blue hair approaches him, Piplup growling hostilely. Man: You’ve seen Azelf?! At Lake Valor?! Ian: Yes. It was more of a silhouette, and only for a moment. Man: Incredible! Did it exhibit any sort of behavior?! It chose you to see it, which means there is something great about you! Carolina: Now Cyrus, don’t rile the kid up so much. Allow me to introduce Cyrus, head of a large corporation and a major donor to our museum. Cyrus: I apologize for my over enthusiasm, but think of the possibilities! The Lake Spirits are tied to the deities of Sinnoh… Ian: Dialga and Palkia. We saw the Adamant Orb at the Eterna City Museum. Cyrus: Then I must show you the Lustrous Orb. Carolina: (Demanding) Cyrus! Cynthia: The Lustrous Orb? You found it?! Grandma, you’ve been holding out on me! Carolina: (Sighs) Found recently, not on exhibit yet due to what happened to the Adamant Orb. I had told Cyrus so we could organize advance security on it before revealing it to the public. Cyrus: If this boy has a tie to the Lake Spirits, then he might react to the space energy exhibited by the Orb! Please, Carolina! It is my life’s dream to see this! Carolina: (Sighs) Fine, fine. Anything to keep you happy. Cyrus: Thank you. You won’t regret this. End Scene Cyrus and Carolina lead the group down a hallway, as two guards stand next to a barred doorway. Inside the room is the Lustrous Orb, Crystal’s eyes sparkling as she looks at it. Crystal: Oh it’s beautiful! Dawn: As appealing as the Adamant Orb. Cyrus: Carolina, can we please open it? I want to see if he resonates with it by touching it. Carolina rolls her eyes, as she motions to the guards to open the bars. They do so, as Ian and Cyrus walk inside. Ian touches his hand to the Lustrous Orb, closing his eyes as if trying to feel its power. He then sighs, lifting his hand. Ian: Nope. Nothing. Cyrus: (Devastated) I, see. It was only a fool’s hope, but I had hoped that it would be you. Cyrus and Ian leave the small room, as the guard presses the button to close the bars. Nothing happens, as he tries again. Guard: It’s jammed? Carolina: What?! Impossible! Cynthia: Someone must’ve cut the connection! The alarms go off, everyone looking up. Carolina looks serious. Carolina: Get the hand dolly. We need to transport the Lustrous Orb to safety! Guards: Yes, ma’am! Carolina: I’m sorry kids. But this backstage tour is over. Ian: If it’s alright, we’d like to help protect it. Dawn: We would?! Cynthia: Grandma, he is a strong trainer. He would be helpful. Carolina: (Agitated) Fine, fine! Let’s move it people! The guards push the Lustrous Orb on the dolly as everyone else run in front of it. They make it out to the lobby area, which is full of Team Galactic grunts. Along with them are Saturn, Mars, Saturn, Sird and a fifth admin, him being a big muscle man with tanned skin, no shirt, black pants similar to the others, and black short hair. Muscle Man: I AM NEPTUNE!! Saturn: (Scowling) So, the champion is here. Mars: As well as the brats that always get in our way. Jupiter: Oh, those punks irritate me so much! It will be fun crushing them. Sird: Grunts, initiate capture mode! The Galactic Grunts throw their Pokéballs, choosing dozens of Golbat. Sird chooses Spiritomb, Mars chooses Purugly, Jupiter chooses Skuntank, Saturn chooses Toxicroak and Neptune chooses Poliwrath. Ian: Team Galactic. All of the admins at once. Piplup: (Eager) Piplup. Cynthia: Are these guys strong? Conway: More than the average trainer. The problem is their large numbers. Cynthia: Then we’ll have to whittle that down a bit, won’t we? Garchomp! Cynthia throws her Pokéball, choosing Garchomp. Garchomp: Gar! Conway: Quite right. Slowking! Crystal: Misdreavus! Dawn: Why must it come to this? Ambipom! The three throw their Pokéballs, choosing Slowking, Misdreavus and Ambipom. Conway: Good choice there, Dawn. Dawn: (Proud of herself) Why thank you. Saturn: Swarm! The Golbat all let out a Haze, which blankets the room. The Golbat all fly forward, as the battle begins. Piplup fires Bubble Beam as Ambipom spins to fire golden energy stars for Swift. Slowking uses Protect, causing several Golbat to ram into the blue barrier as they head towards the Lustrous Orb. Misdreavus then intercepts those Golbat and releases multi-colored psychic rings from Psywave, blasting them all back. Garchomp blasts through the Golbat at a high speed, covered in blue dragon energy for Dragon Rush. Neptune: POWER! POLIWRATH, HIT IT WITH BODY SLAM! Poliwrath leaps into the air belly first, crashing into Garchomp’s Dragon Rush. The two knock each other back as a Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam and Sludge Bomb all hit Garchomp, knocking her back. Sird: Spiritomb, Confuse Ray. Ian: Piplup, Whirlpool! Spiritomb appears in front of Garchomp, her growling ferociously. Spiritomb begins to glow a bright purple when a Whirlpool vortex hits Spiritomb and pushes it back. Poliwrath fires Ice Beam, freezing the water. Saturn: You all have no hope. The Lustrous Orb will belong to Team Galactic! Carolina: Why do you want it?! This Orb is a key to figuring out the secrets of Sinnoh mythology! Saturn: That is our intention as well. However, while you only hope to understand the past, we hope to bring it out into the world, and use it to create an ideal future! Toxicroak appears and jabs Piplup in the stomach with Poison Jab, sending him flying across the room. Ian moves and catches it, skidding back. Dawn: I am tired of these guys pushing us around like this! I suggest that we take the offensive! Ambipom, Agility to Low Sweep! Crystal: And Misdreavus, give her cover with Confuse Ray! Misdreavus’ jewels shine red, blinding Team Galactic. Ambipom appears through the light, using her tails to trip up Purugly. Mars: Not so easily! Body Slam! Purugly lands on its belly, bouncing off it like it was a balloon. Purugly goes up then Body Slams down onto Ambipom, knocking it back injured. Skuntank breathes Flamethrower, defeating her. Dawn: No! Slowking uses Confusion, blasting several Golbat away. Cyrus looks emotionless as he watches the battle, when Spiritomb comes out of the shadows, ramming Slowking with Shadow Sneak. Slowking skids back, staring it down. Conway: Slowking, hit it with Power Gem! Slowking’s gem glows as it fires a red energy blast from it, as Spiritomb’s body stretches sideways to dodge. Spiritomb then fires spirals of Dark Pulse, Slowking taking it. Garchomp appears behind Spiritomb, striking it with Dragon Claw. Spiritomb is sent flying back, as Dawn returns Ambipom. Jupiter: Skuntank! Burn through them with Flamethrower! Dawn: (Smirking) Not if I can help it! Ponyta, take the flames! Skuntank breathes Flamethrower, as Dawn throws her Pokéball and chooses Ponyta. Ponyta neighs as it takes the Flamethrower, absorbing the flames with Flash Fire and gaining a power boost. Dawn: And Fire Spin! Ponyta breathes a vortex of fire, as Poliwrath intercepts it. It pushes through with Body Slam, as Piplup spins at Poliwrath with Drill Peck, the two canceling each other out. Toxicroak spits a Sludge Bomb, hitting and defeating Piplup. Ian: Piplup, return! (Returns Piplup.) Go, Chimchar! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Chimchar. Chimchar: Chim! Ian: Crystal, take out that Poliwrath! Crystal: Right! Misdreavus, Psybeam! Sird: (Smirks) Shadow Sneak. Neptune: ICE BEAM! Misdreavus’ gems glow, as Spiritomb shoots out of the shadows on the ground, ramming Misdreavus and causing it to fire a blue energy beam with multi-colored rings in it up into the sky at the Golbat. Poliwrath fires an Ice Beam, freezing Misdreavus. Crystal: Misdreavus! Ian: Chimchar, unfreeze it with Flamethrower! Chimchar breathes Flamethrower, it thawing Misdreavus’ ice as it soars at Toxicroak. Toxicroak fires Sludge Bomb, and then charges in with Poison Jab. Chimchar speeds in glowing light blue and leaving after images, leaping and kicking Toxicroak with Acrobatics. Toxicroak is knocked back as Purugly comes at Chimchar with Slash. Misdreavus takes Slash, negating it. Ian & Dawn: Flame Wheel! Chimchar jumps over Misdreavus, spinning in a wheel of fire as it rams Purugly. Ponyta charges Skuntank with Flame Wheel, as it strikes back with Night Slash. Cynthia: Garchomp, use Brick Break! Garchomp’s fin glows white, as she charges in at Toxicroak. Spiritomb appears and takes the attack, negating it. Toxicroak fires a Dark Pulse at Garchomp, her pulling back to dodge only to get hit by an Ice Beam. The Golbat fire Sludge Bombs at Slowking, it using Protect to ward them off. Golbat begin to fly to get around them. Conway: We need more. Wormadam! Use Rock Blast! Conway throws his Pokéball, choosing Wormadam. Wormadam: Worm! Wormadam’s antenna glow browish grey, as she fires multiple boulders up and knocking Golbat out of the sky. Crystal: Buizel! Aqua Jet! Crystal chooses Buizel, as he shoots forward covered in water. Purugly blasts Misdreavus back with Shadow Ball, as Poliwrath fires Ice Beam. The Aqua Jet freezes as Purugly charges at him with Slash, cutting through the ice without breaking it. Jupiter: Now Skuntank! Hyper Beam! Skuntank fires a dark magenta energy beam at Ponyta, as Garchomp moves and intercepts it. Ponyta leaps over Garchomp, Stomping down on Skuntank. A Golbat flies by with Wing Attack, knocking Ponyta off to allow Skuntank to fire Toxic liquid, poisoning Ponyta. The Golbat use Haze again, Ian eyeing the area. Ian: Staravia, use Whirlwind! Crystal: And Pelipper, use Blizzard! Ian chooses Staravia as Crystal chooses Pelipper. Staravia flaps his wings to create a Whirlwind, while Pelipper breathes a Blizzard. The Haze is cleared, as the Blizzard takes out a good portion of the Golbat. Ian: This doesn’t make sense. They’re just battling. Not trying to advance and take the Orb. Ian gets kicked from behind, falling to the ground. Cynthia turns in surprise, as Sird jumps up and pulls Cyrus down into a choke hold. Sird: Alright. Surrender the orb or we take this man out. Carolina: You scoundrels! Cyrus: (Choking) Carolina! Never surrender the Orb! They mustn’t get that kind of power! Carolina: I wasn’t planning on it! Cynthia! Secure a route for us to escape! Ian: I’ve got a better solution. Crystal. Crystal: Huh? Oh! Pelipper, swoop up the Orb in your bill! Pelipper swoops down towards the Orb, when Spiritomb appears and rams it with Shadow Sneak, cutting her off. Chimchar breathes Flamethrower at Toxicroak, which counters it with Dark Pulse. Chimchar is blasted back as the attack continues forward. Conway: Wormadam, Protect! Slowking, Power Gem! Wormadam moves and forms Protect to stop Dark Pulse, as Slowking fires Power Gem to force Spiritomb off. Pelipper scoops up the Lustrous Orb as Purugly rams her with Body Slam, the Orb going soaring through the air. Everyone gasps. Conway: Wormadam, Confusion! Wormadam’s eyes glow for Confusion, as Spiritomb appears before it and uses Confuse Ray, confusing both Wormadam and Slowking. Toxicroak and Poliwrath charge to catch the Orb, as Buizel and Ponyta block them with Aqua Jet and Flame Wheel. Skuntank gives the Orb a cushioned landing, as Garchomp swipes it off its head. Sird: Embargo. Spiritomb releases blue spirit streams, which phase through Garchomp to strike the Lustrous Orb and knocking it out of her grip. The Orb hits the ground and shatters like glass, everyone in the room silent. Sird releases her grip on Cyrus, as he runs over to the wreckage. Cyrus: (In despair) No, no. This can’t be. Was this not the true Lustrous Orb?! Was it a fake to begin with?! Carolina: Impossible! We had it verified by expert gem experts from the Berlitz family! It was real! Saturn: Tsk! A failure. Pull out! Sird and Spiritomb rejoin the others, as Spiritomb uses Shadow Sneak to pull them all through the shadows and disappear. Cyrus sifts through the debris, crushed. Carolina walks over to him, as he stands up and puts his hands into his pockets. Cyrus: (Sighs) I guess, it wasn’t meant to be. Carolina: I am sorry, Cyrus. I am glad you weren’t hurt. Cyrus: As am I. End Scene Team Galactic are on their airship retreating from Celestic Town, with Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Sird and Neptune on the bridge. Neptune: WE FAIL! ORB WENT BROKE! Saturn: Shut up, you idiot. That wasn’t the real Orb. It wouldn’t have broken so easily if it was. Sird: Or maybe it was real and we just broke our main objective. Mars: You mean you broke it! It was your last attack that caused it to be destroyed! Jupiter: What’s more, you endangered the life of the boss! Sird: (Oblivious) What are you talking about? Saturn: You’re the newest Admin, so I didn’t expect you to know. The man you threatened… Voice: Is in reality, the one you serve. Everyone turns, as Cyrus walks onto the bridge. Mars and Jupiter look elated. Mars: Cyrus! Cyrus: It was a fake, but I believe that it was real at the beginning. I found this in the debris. Cyrus pulls out a card from his pocket, Jupiter taking it. It has Brodie’s mark on it. Jupiter: Brodie the Phantom Thief! I told him that we weren’t interested in his services! He sure is stubborn! Cyrus: Set up an audience with him. That card implies that he has the real Lustrous Orb. Cynthia is walking through Celestic Town alone, when a figure approaches her. Cynthia: (Hostilely) I am not in the mood to be snuck up on. Identify yourself. Cynthia turns, as a man in a trench coat approaches her. Looker: So sorry. My name is Looker of the IPA. If it is alright, I would like a debriefing of the incident today, Ms. Champion. Main Events * Team Galactic attacks to obtain the Lustrous Orb, but fails. * The Lustrous Orb is revealed to have been stolen by Brodie and swapped with a fake one. * Sird is revealed to have become an Admin of Team Galactic. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Cynthia * Carolina * Guards * Looker Villains * Team Galactic ** Mars ** Jupiter ** Saturn ** Sird ** Neptune ** Cyrus Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Chimchar (Ian's) * Misdreavus (Crystal's) * Buizel (Crystal's) * Pelipper (Crystal's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Wormadam (Conway's) * Ambipom (Dawn's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Garchomp (Cynthia's) * Purugly (Mars') * Skuntank (Jupiter's) * Toxicroak (Saturn's) * Poliwrath (Neptune's) * Spiritomb (Sird's) * Golbat (Galactic Grunts', dozens) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Losing its Lustrous! * Aside from Charon, all major members of Team Galactic have been introduced. * Neptune is the only original member of Team Galactic introduced to this series. His appearance is based off Matt from Team Aqua from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. ** Neptune is also the only member to use a non-Gen IV Pokémon. * Brodie returns and stole the Lustrous Orb from under Team Galactic's nose. He was one of the security guards that was transporting it, and swapped the Orb out during the Haze attack. * Cynthia and Looker meet. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Galactic arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket